Do me a favor
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC - No importaba el tiempo que pasaran juntos, él como terminaran haciéndolo cada noche. Siempre era igual, siempre quedaba un vacío y un dolor que intentaban ocultarse mutuamente pero que sabían que todo el tiempo estaba ahí. Porque ella sólo se mentía a sí misma y él prefería seguir con aquel teatro que pensaba que de algún modo bizarro estaba bien. - Non-LoveSquare


Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un songfic… Hoy simplemente escuché está canción y la idea me invadió por completo. Es una melodía muy importante para mí, no sólo por lo que dice, sino también porque fue la última canción que canté en público, sobre el escenario más grande en el que pude estar hasta hace unos añoa. Bueno, disfrútenlo si es que pueden.

Disclaimer: Miraculous pertenece a HawkDaddy :3

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **DO ME A FAVOUR**_

El frío de la mañana entraba por la pequeña ventana, haciéndola levantarse con pesadez para cerrarla de una vez por todas. El otoño estaba finalizando y las bajas temperaturas de la temporada daban a entender que la próxima estación comenzaría en breve.

 _Well, the morning was complete_

 _There was tears on the steering wheel, dripping on the seat_

Las ojeras y las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran claras marcas de lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos en su vida. Agradecía saber maquillarlas a la perfección, pero apostaba que un día cualquier podría darse cuenta.

Tikki la veía caer rápidamente en una espiral turbulenta, oscura y sin nada debajo de ella. Estaba mal. No sabía cómo ayudar a su portadora que ya no brillaba como siempre lo hacía, ahora le resultaba difícil sacar su andar natural, su emoción por llegar cada día a la escuela y verlo.

Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos matutinos, arreglarse el cabello después de haber dormido con este aun húmedo. Vestirse para luego peinar su melena azabache y finalmente terminar con el ritual de maquillaje que cada vez se iba extendiendo más y más.

– Bueno. – La muchachita atendió a su celular. – _Adrien_ , ya te he dicho que no es necesario que vengas cada día por mi si sólo vivo a una cuadra de la escuela. – Una risilla se asomaba por entre sus labios. – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sabes que me puedo cuidar sola. Está bien, te veo en unos minutos.

Colgó el teléfono y aun con una sonrisa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir violentamente de sus ojos celestes.

 _Several hours or several weeks_

 _I'd have the cheek to say they're equally as bleak!_

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, para ninguno de los dos las cosas seguían siendo iguales. Él lo sabía. Ella quería evitarlo. Pero la realidad era otra.

El rubio sólo veía como los edificios se quedaban atrás mientras avanzaba en el auto que era conducido por su guardaespaldas. Apretaba con fuerza su teléfono que llevaba en la mano izquierda, mientras que en su mirada había un gran deseo de llegar a su destino y abrazar a su compañera que tanto ansiaba ver.

Mentiría si dijera que, a pesar de los días y semanas, no seguía habiendo ese abismo entre ellos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, siempre quedaba ese entrever sombrío en la joven de perfecta figura. Podía parecer un idiota, que aun desconocía la realidad de las cosas, pero tras llevar conviviendo con la sociedad por casi tres años, eso de ser engañado o de no entender, era ahora cosa del pasado.

 _It's the beginning of the end; the car went up the hill_

 _And disappeared around the bend; ask anyone, they'll tell you that_

 _It's these times that it tends_

Bajó justo frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo sólo para él, pero con una mirada que no tenía vida. Se estaba sintiendo destrozado por todo ello, pero no había mucho que hacer.

Caminaron a la escuela, como lo hacían a habitualmente, preguntando qué tal su mañana y, para cuando se daban cuenta, ya estaban dentro del aula. Escuchaban la clase y atendían a las demandas de su profesora que por suerte seguía siendo Caline Bustier. La hora del receso llegaba, ahí era cuando se separaban para cada uno estar con su mejor amigo, hablando con ellos de esos secretos amistosos que no tenían nada que ver con Adrien y Marinette.

En aquel patio, había miradas cómplices de vez en cuando y una que otra broma a distancia a la pareja del sexo contrario. Esos siempre eran momento en que se escuchaba más ruido fuera que dentro de sus cabezas; eran momento que les servían de distracción a ambos, donde podían observar de lejos el comportamiento natural y habitual que tenían, ese que rara vez se veían cuando ellos compartían un espacio tan pequeño o una conversación íntima que sólo les concernía a ellos.

Cuando estaban separados se comportaban como cuando recién se conocían, pero al estar junto era como si fuesen dos completos extraños que se desagradan de vez en vez por cualquier tontería que pudiesen observar en el otro.

 _The start to breaking up, to start to fall apart_

 _Oh! Hold on to your heart_

¿En qué momento las sonrisas se cambiaron por miradas desoladas? No importaba lo ansiosos que sus corazones estaban, sus expresiones eran otras.

Estaban sobre la cama del modelo, besándose con demasiada desesperación. No respiraban, sus rostros se veían afligidos y sus cuerpos estáticos. No sabían a nada, no sentían nada, pero estúpidamente lo hacían, ansiando algo que ni ellos estaban seguros de necesitar o de querer.

El muchacho comenzaba a tocar la espalda de la chica por debajo de su ropa, provocando que de vez en cuando un suspiro de placer se le escapara a la pobre que intentaba resistir los deseos de su cuerpo ansioso.

Él podía sentir a la perfección cómo era que su rostro era empapado por la lluvia en que la heroína se había convertido. Siempre era así. Inevitablemente.

– Adrien… – Pronunciaba el nombre masculino con un hilo de voz.

 _Do me a favor, break my nose!_

– Deberíamos… De dejarlo... – Trataba de hablar él entre beso y beso.

– No… Quiero. – Sus corazones latían con fuerza, pero no con rapidez.

– Vamos… No… No pasa nada.

– No.

 _Do me a favor, tell me to go away!_

– ¿Entonces? – Las lágrimas de la chica estaba rodando hasta la boca de ambos y convertía el beso en algo salado. – ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella no quiso responder, sólo mordía el labio del chico mientras la lengua de este lamía el paladar de la fémina.

– ¿Me quieres?

– Claro que lo hago.

– ¿Me odias?

– Odio cuando te pones así.

– ¿Crees que soy guapa?

– Absolutamente.

– ¿Desearías estar con alguien más?

– Deberías de dejar de hacer preguntas absurdas.

 _Do me a favor, stop asking questions!_

No importaba el tiempo que pasaran juntos, él como terminaran haciéndolo cada noche. Siempre era igual, siempre quedaba un vacío y un dolor que intentaban ocultarse mutuamente pero que sabían que todo el tiempo estaba ahí.

Porque ella sólo se mentía a sí misma y él prefería seguir con aquel teatro que pensaba que de algún modo bizarro estaba bien.

Se trataba de algo que ninguno podía explicar. Ni comportándose como los civiles que eran, ni intentando resolverlo como los héroes que fueron elegidos a ser. Esto poco a poco se les iba escapando de las manos; en cualquier momento la marea se llevaría ese problema y los iba a arrastrar juntos, violentamente. Se golpearían contra rocas que triturarían sus huesos en cada golpe. El agua salada entraría a su sistema, asfixiándolos a cada segundo. El pánico estaría presente en cualquier instante pues la muerte podría estar más próxima de lo que ellos desearían.

 _She walked away while her shoes were untied_

 _And the eyes were all red_

 _You could see that we've cried, and I watched, and I waited_

 _Till she was inside, forcing a smile and waving goodbye_

La noche llegó y como buen caballero que era, el heredero Agreste la llevó hasta su hogar que no se encontraba tan lejos del propio. Era igual a cada día; uno tras otros. Y aunque seguía doliendo, lo dejaba pasar.

Sus ojos hinchados, rojos por lo mucho que había llorado mientras lo hacían. Una mirada triste, con un extraño toque de culpa. La ropa y el cabello desordenados por no haberse arreglado mejor al salir de la mansión donde vivía su amigo.

– Nos vemos mañana. – Anunció la portadora del miraculous de mariquita con una sonrisa forzada.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta pues era algo tarde. Cuando estuvo del otro lado de ella, se colocó frente al cristal, observando la calle y movió su mano en forma de despedida. Cuando el ojiverde le respondió adecuadamente, bajó la cortina de esta para ir directo a su cuarto, corriendo.

Maldecía desde el fondo de su corazón que el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo, pues el caos comenzaba a reinar en la ciudad luz y ambos debían correr en auxilio de los ciudadanos que tanto los adoraban.

 _Curiosity becomes a heavy load_

 _Too heavy to hold, too heavy to hold_

Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese estúpido gato que la había condenado a estar juntos. Sabía que su destino más probable era el de terminar juntos, ¿pero porque todo tenía que ser así? La curiosidad de Chat Noir fue la que comenzó todo aquello, la que más la hirió y que le rompió el corazón.

Cada que lo veía combatir a su lado, con ese traje negro tan ceñido, su alma se volvía a destrozar como aquel día en que él se mostró decepcionante porque su amada Ladybug era la torpe Marinette. ¿Es que ella era tan poca cosa para que él gustase de su forma cómo civil? Eran la misma persona, comportándose de formas un poco diferentes, pero con las mismas creencias y virtudes que las convertían en la persona ejemplar que tanto admiraba.

Pero para él no era así.

Recordaba las orejas caídas, las esmeraldas cristalinas, su boca torcida y su entrecejo arrugado. Ella era sólo decepción para el modelo perfecto.

 _Curiosity becomes a heavy load_

 _Too heavy to hold, will force you to be cold_

Claro que para ella también fue difícil entender que su compañero de batalla era aquel del que se había enamorado un tiempo atrás. Estaba agradecida de tan maravillosa realidad. Apreciaba al héroe y al chico, hasta podría decir que en aquellos momentos ya se había encariñado con ambos, llegando a querer a cada uno a su modo pues cada uno la apoyaba a su manera.

Aun así, eso no quitaba que la curiosidad se convirtió en una gran carga en esos días en que sólo obtuvo rechazos del rubio.

Fue realmente difícil que él avanzara, que saliera de ese agujero tan absurdo que había cavado. La había idealizado y eso era lo que realmente le decepcionaba, lo que le había hecho lastimar a aquella de la que en realidad siempre quiso y nunca deseó notar.

Para cuando él se había dado cuenta de sus errores, ya había matado el amor que con tanto cuidado había cultivado la azabache. No había nada, no existía casi nada de aquellos hermosos sentimientos, todo por el egoísmo de un muchacho tonto que no supo apreciar las cosas y que creía que, con detalles, bellas palabras y un noviazgo podía volver a hacerlo surgir. La realidad no era tan simple como los libros y películas les hacían ver.

– Las cosas no son tan fáciles. – Susurró ella al purificar el akuma.

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Esto es absurdo e inútil!

Algo que ya no existía no podía resurgir como si fuese un fénix. No había cenizas de lo que nunca sucedió.

Todo era absurdo. Obsoleto. Se basaba en sucesos irreconocibles de uno para el otro.

No importaba cuanto lo siguiera intentando, no podía. Los sentimientos que hace tiempo tanto cuido en su corazón se estaban muriendo y con las acciones contrarías no estaban creciendo, sólo intentaban salvarse.

Era forzado e insistente lo que hacía el chico. Con todo eso no llegaría a ningún lado, no la iba a llevar a alcanzar nuevamente ese amor tan inocente y puro que en algún momento le tuvo.

Era culpa de ambos. Porque los dos tuvieron ideas absurdas e irracionales sobre aquel que deseaban que fuese su amante. Tener sexo cada día no era la solución; ellos creían que hacían el amor, pero estaban equivocados. Llorar a diario no tenía ningún sentido y tampoco lo tenía el ser condescendiente por simple complacencia.

 _And do me a favor, and ask, if you need some help!_

– Mari, deberíamos hablar de esto con calma.

– ¡No!

– Claro que sí. – Estaba desesperado por la situación, estaba intensificándose más que otras veces. – Tal vez necesitas ayuda.

– ¡No necesito _**tú**_ ayuda!

Ya no era momento para pedir la mano del otro. Cuando la necesito no estaba, ahora era tarde.

No era que le guardase rencor, lo había perdonado desde hace tiempo, pero simplemente lo hizo porque no era bueno para ella. Si deseaba avanzar debía de cerrar el ciclo incluso sin él. Aun así, se estaba comportando como si estuviese abierto, sólo por haber aceptado las tontas ideas del rubio de que podían ser felices junto.

– Vamos, _my lady_. Sé que adoras a este gato.

 _She said, do me a favor, and stop flattering yourself!_

– Hazme un favor y deja de pensar sólo en ti. – El veneno salía de su boca. – Deja de adularte todo el tiempo, de pensar que eres el único.

La rabia la había llevado a llorar a los pies de la torre Eiffel, temblando por intentar contener todo lo horrible que le quería decir, pero ya no podía.

– ¡Deja de creer que vamos a llegar a algún lado! Hazme un maldito favor y dejemos esto por la paz. – Explotó, sin importarle el rostro de dolor de su pareja. – ¡No sabes cuánto dolió que me dejaras de hablar sólo porque Marinette estaba bajo la máscara! ¡No era necesario que me correspondieras, sólo quería que no tuvieras esas horribles expresiones! ¡Ya sé que no era lo que te esperabas! Pero… ¡Demonios! También tengo sentimientos.

– Marinette…

– Ya sé que los portadores de nuestros miraculous estás destinados a permanecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas, ¡pero eso no implica que sea como una pareja! – Deseaba golpearlo, hacerle sentir lo que ella sentía. – Me bastaba con que fuéramos amigos, pero no. ¡Tú siempre quisiste alguien que te diera ese _amor_ que nadie te ha dado!

 _How to tear apart the ties that bind_

– Lo siento… – El rubio no tenía mucho que decir, ella tenía razón. Estaba forzando algo que podía nunca suceder.

– ¡No soy el reemplazo de tu madre y mucho menos voy a darte la atención que tu padre no te ha dado en años! Si me vas a querer tiene que soy por quien soy, por lo que represento, porque yo te tenía un amor completamente diferente que desaprovechaste y que no va a surgir si tu obligas a que pasen las cosas.

– ¡Pero tú aceptaste! – No podía solo recibir culpas que eran compartida.

– Lo sé, y estuve mal. – Intentó limpiar su nariz y mejillas en vano. – Porque desde un principio supe que no funcionaría. Tú y yo no estamos hecho el uno para el otro.

– Ladybug…

 _Perhaps 'fuck off' might be too kind_

– Vete a la mierda, Adrien.

Nunca había escuchado esas palabras de parte de la joven de ojos cielo. Esto se había salido de control y retenerla no era la solución, estaba bien si sólo eran compañeros; si algo tenía que nacer más allá de una amistad sucedería con el paso de los años, no mientras se comporten como niños que creen en cuentos de hadas baratos sobre amor.

– Terminamos. – Pronunció el gato negro sollozando.

– Bien.

La heroína tomó su yoyo y sin dar tiempo a otra cosa se retiró usándolo. El llanto no cesaba y seguramente no lo haría en el resto de la noche.

Sabía que estaba mal por haberle dicho de forma tan déspota lo que sentía, todo lo que se había guardado en mente y corazón desde el día después de descubrir las identidades el uno del otro, pero le fue inevitable. Los dos estaban mal, los dos había hecho suficientes tonterías en el último año por creer que podían manejar las cosas, cada uno por su lado.

No importaba que hubiese alcanzado los 18 años, seguían siendo los mismos idiotas en el amor, que creían que con frases adornadas y besitos tiernos se solucionarían sus problemas.

Quisieron abarcar demasiado en tan poco tiempo, sólo porque "eran maduros". Porque creyeron que el primer amor era para siempre.

Era probable que, aunque su relación hubiese empezado bien no los llevaría a donde las absurdas películas les podían decir. Si querían enamorarse de verdad, el uno del otro, tendrían que pasar cientos de pruebas con otras personas. Nada era perfecto, incluso el amor de dos superhéroes que vivían en la ciudad del amor.

– Tal vez _"vete a la mierda"_ fue muy amable… – Recitó la azabache viendo por su ventana como un estúpido gato corría por los tejados. – Si, definitivamente.

 _ **PERHAPS 'FUCK OFF' MIGHT BE TOO KIND…**_

No estaba segura, pero algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que su verdadero amor no era el idiota de Adrien Agreste.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Juro que ahora a mis oneshots les pondré la frase de FIN para que ya no estén jodiendo con que les haga continuación XD

Bueno, esta historia tardé en finalizarla más de lo que creí y con mucho dolor me recordó momentos muy difíciles que tuve hace unos años. Momentos que hace unos días se repitieron y que lastimosamente ya no pude llorar por el simple hecho de que maduré.

Espero todo su odio porque esta historia está hecha para que el love-square nunca pase owo)/ ¡Saludos!


End file.
